


Good Ol' Bonding Time

by HeartOfIris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Why Did I Write This?, it was just a dumb thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfIris/pseuds/HeartOfIris
Summary: Gabriel was just going to show his son his wife's old indoor garden. Perhaps he should check the house more often.





	Good Ol' Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was just goofing around and this just popped up.  
> In the meantime, I'll attempt to update When Your Son Turns out To Be a Hero

                He thought it would be time to show Adrien his wife’s stored stuff. The following years after her passing have slowly made the two reach out to one another, past their issues, and he felt now was the right time to start showing Adrien everything she had. He had already shown him the souvenirs and trinkets she collected during her trips around the world during modeling jobs, and her personal scrap book of Adrien throughout the years (something he secretly updated thanks to photos from Natalie and Gorilla), and he was ready to show him her old indoor garden. Something they could possibly cultivate together, and use to always have a bit of her in the house in more than just photos.

                The two made their way deeper into the mansion, sections he knows his son hasn’t wandered to in years, until they reached their destination; an old door, leading to the attic. He turned, looking at his son’s confused face before chucked.

                “I understand your confusion son, but this is her old garden room,” he started. “After we extended the closets in the house, you mother decided to turn the recently emptied attic into a garden. Luckily the room has a giant window panel, letting the flowers get the sunlight it needs.”

                He opened the door, ready to present the large spacious room to his son, and froze at the sight before him.

                The window was not open, but a man stood in the middle, white butterflies flying about him. He gestured a butterfly to his palm, before he opened it again, presenting a familiar black on in its place as he told it to fly away. The man chuckled to himself, before a purple butterfly outlined his face, introducing himself to someone called Shadowmaker.

                In many cases, Gabriel would immediately demand to know who the hell is in his domain, in his attic, doing God knows what. But most times it’s not the man whose been terrorizing the city for so long, let alone the amount of times this behavior with the subject matter has brought him more trouble than it should. So instead, he took a much more… practical way to handle this sight.

                He closed the door, as quietly as he could, and walked away, his son tailing behind him

 He turned to his son, both lost for what they witnessed, and pulled out his phone.

“Hello, 112?”


End file.
